Side Story LKDM: LDR
by siucchi
Summary: Koganei menunggu jawaban atas konsultasinya di sebuah fanspage ternama. [side story Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima. ch 12. by SUICCHON]
**Dengan anunya saya persembahkan, Side story Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima :'DD sesuai dengan chapter 12, konsultasi LDR atas nama Koganei Shinji.**

 **Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima © SUICCHON**

 **side story LKDM** **© siucchi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **No profit gain from this fiction.**

.

* * *

Rawamangun macet lagi.

Sebenarnya _problem_ yang terlalu sering itu bukan alasan utama Koganei Shinji, untuk duduk-duduk seperti orang kurang kerjaan di _wifi hotspot_ sekolah. Di seberangnya, sahabat sejati sampai mati, Mitobe Rinnosuke mengangguk paham akan kegundahan hati sang kawan.

"Udah gadungan, telat lagi. Kalo udah gadungan _mah_ emang gadungan," sahut Koganei seraya memutar laptop, "inget konsultasiku sebulan lalu?"

Mitobe mengangguk, membaca dengan khusyuk sebuah paragraf:

 _ **Kepada Om Takao yang terbijak, alias Dokter Midorima gadungan. Sesungguhnya saya hanya ingin memperjelas bahwa anda adalah Om Takao dan bukannya Dokter Midorima. Tapi siapapun anda, saya percaya bahwasanya anda bijak apa adanya. Entah itu sebagai Om Takao atau Dokter Midorima, anda bijak di mata saya.**_

 _ **Sebelumnya maafkan atas intro saya yang agak bertele tele. Hehe. Sekarang seusai into, mari masuk ke chorus. Jadi begini om, saya sedang terlibat hubungan LDR dengan seseorang. Tapi kawan kawan saya bilang kalau LDR itu cuma cara halus buat putus.**_

 _ **Plis om saya jadi sedikit galau. Mohon pencerahannya ya om.**_

 _ **Koganeiko – 17 tahun, rawamangun.**_

 _ **.**_

"Konsultasi dari sebulan lalu, baru dijawab sekarang," keluh Koganei kesal, "bener apa katanya, Lusa Depan Rampung, aku putus kan besoknya."

Mitobe menatap lurus, mengirim telepati.

Koganei mengangguk mengerti, "Iya, aku udah baca semua konsultasinya, tapi tetep aja, kan, udah putus. Terus katanya konsultasiku ada di kolong museum, kalo ditinggal nanti jadi arca. Kata siapa arca, serpihan _kokoro_ ini _mah_."

Mitobe bertelapati lagi.

Koganei melenguh pelan, "Iya, iya, aku juga udah maafin, kok."

"Koganei-senpai lagi ada acara peringatan kematian?"

Sontak dua lelaki penghuni bangku di area wifi gratis langsung terlonjak kaget. "Ku-Kuroko?!" dan Koganei langsung mengatur pola pernapasan.

Mitobe sebenarnya terkejut juga, tapi berhasil disamarkan dengan keheningan suara.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Kuroko sopan.

Sang senior mengangguk, menggeser posisi duduknya dengan sedikit canggung—mungkin masih tersisa efek jantungan, "Te-tentu, sini duduk."

Kuroko mengambil lapak di samping Koganei, kemudian atensinya tertuju ke layar laptop yang menampilkan sebuah pesan panjang.

Sadar akan rasa penasaran yang mengguncang adik kelas, Koganei lantas menyahut, "Ini bukan acara peringatan kematian, Kuroko. Kau tau situs Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

Koganei menoleh ke arah Mitobe, lalu kembali menatap Kuroko, "Iya, seperti yang Mitobe bilang, aku ikut-ikutan konsultasi."

Kuroko menautkan alis, menatap lebih intens layar kaca, "Aku mengerti, di sini dikatakan: _mereka yang dikit dikit merayakan hari jadian entah itu 7 harinya, 40 harinya, atau setahun. Persis seperti acara peringatan kematian._ Rupanya Koganei-senpai LDR, ya..."

Koganei menyengir miris, "Begitulah... tapi sudah selesai."

Kuroko sontak menoleh, "Sudah selesai?"

"Aku udah keburu putus sebelum konsultasi ini dijawab."

Kuroko diam saja, dalam hati merasa kasihan namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Lah? Kenapa pada nyantai di sini?!"

Kuroko sontak menoleh, "Kagami-kun."

Lelaki beralis cabang berjalan gusar, menempati lapak di samping Mitobe seraya melenguh kesal, "Aku capek muter-muter ngurusin acara buat besok, kau malah santai-santai di sini, Kuroko!"

"Aku sedang istirahat sebentar, Kagami-kun." balas Kuroko datar.

Koganei mengekeh garing, "He-he-he... kalau begitu aku juga harus balik ke ruang osis, bantu-bantu."

Mitobe menurut, ikut beranjak.

"Eh, tunggu-tunggu—Mitobe-senpai, Koganei-senpai!" seru Kagami langsung.

Koganei tidak jadi menutup laptop.

"Aku juga mau istirahat sebentar," ujar Kagami setelahnya. "Biarkan aku gabung, ya?"

Kuroko menatap, "Kagami-kun bisa dimarahi kalau kabur selagi tugas."

"Kau juga sama, Kuroko."

"Ini Koganei-senpai sedang konsultasi di situs terkenal itu."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" dengus Kagami, lalu mengganti pandang ke arah seniornya, "lagi ngapain, Koganei-senpai?"

Sang kakak kelas memutar laptop, "Ini... konsultasi, kau tau Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima?" tanya Koganei, tersirat nada promosi pada kalimatnya.

Kagami berpikir sejenak, "Kayaknya tau deh... yang ngaku-ngaku dokter Midorima itu, bukan?"

"Nah, itu!" jari telujuk terhujam tegas ke arah Kagami. Koganei lantas menyahut antusias, "Dokter Midorima gadungan! Padahal dia itu Om Takao, tapi gara-gara pamornya gak seeksis Dokter Midorima yang sering ada di tipi-tipi itu, jadi pakek namanya gitu."

Kagami mengangguk, "Oh, jadi bener ya, gosipnya."

Koganei mengangguk cepat, "Tapi ya tetep bijak, sih," laptop digeser ke hadapan Kagami, "coba aja baca nih konsultasinya."

Kagami menuruti perintah senpai, lalu menatap lamat-lamat layar laptop. "Koganei-senpai... punya pacar?"

"Aku sudah tahu kalau otak Kagami-kun tidak mampu mencernanya."

"Apa katamu, Kuroko-teme?!"

Koganei meringis, "Ka-kau juga awalnya salah dan mengira ini acara peringatan kematian, kan, Kuroko..."

Kagami kembali membaca isi konsultasi, seraya mengangguk-angguk—entah mengerti atau pura-pura paham agar dikira pintar.

"Pacar senpai suka bilang 'gpp'?" tanya Kagami pelan.

Koganei mengangguk, "Ya, begitulah... padahal aku sudah membuat obrolan, tetap saja dia jawabnya singkat-singkat."

"Mungkin obrolan Koganei-senpai membosankan." ujar Kuroko.

Alih-alih membantah, Koganei kini menunduk galau, "Mungkin..."

"Aku baru tau kalau Koganei-senpai bisa punya pacar..." gumam Kagami, hampir tidak terdengar.

Tapi karena yang disinggung adalah keretakan hati, Koganei tidak berdaya membalas ejekan, "Begitulah, Kagami. LDR, sih..." kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Mitobe, lalu menjawab, "iya, aku tahu."

Baru saja Kuroko ingin bertanya apa kata Mitobe Rinnosuke, Koganei Shinji dengan segala kepekaannya langsung menanggap, "Kata Mitobe, kalau nggak LDR-an pasti kami masih jadian."

"Hm, begitu. Tapi kurasa bukan karena itu," jawab Kuroko ringan.

Kalau diungkit mantan, Koganei masih lemas. "Terus apa?"

"Kurasa jawabannya ada di konsultasi Om Takao ini."

Koganei melenguh, balik menatap Kagami yang masih fokus membaca.

" _Sebuah jalinan saling suka itu butuh kehangatan yang nyata. Meski cup F namun kalau versinya interlokal ya sama saja bohong. Cuma bisa buat pengganti sabun mandi, tak bisa digrepe dan hanya bisa difantasikan. Ibarat kata, cuma animasi 2D._ " ucap Kagami datar, lalu menatap lurus ke arah Koganei, "Tuh, dengerin, senpai. Walau pun cup F, kalau cuma buat pengganti sabun mandi mah sama aja boong."

Koganei lantas memukul meja, "Kenapa kau fokus ke situ?!"

"Nih, nih, ada lagi, nih," Kagami mendekatkan wajah ke layar, " _Ingat, biasanya yang nanya 'udah makan belum?' akan cepat tergerser dengan mereka yang berkata 'makan bareng yuk'._ Nah, Koganei-senpai sendiri yang kayak gimana?"

Koganei menjadikan telapak tangannya sebagai tumpuan muka, "Kalau itu bener, sih... aku gak pernah ngajak makan bareng, karena kita terpisah benua."

"Jauh juga," sahut Kuroko.

Mitobe bertelapati, Koganei enggan menerjemah, tapi karena wajah Kuroko tersirat penasaran tinggi, ia akhirnya berkata, "Mitobe bilang, aku pacaran sama temen sosmed yang ada di luar negeri."

"Pantes gak langgeng," bisik Kuroko pelan, diharapkan tidak menyinggung pihak yang dimaksud.

Koganei sudah kebal, jadi ia ikhlas saja.

"Koganei-senpai..."

Ketiga lelaki bujang menatap Kagami Taiga. Tampak rona biru di sekitaran dahi, juga bulir-bulir keringat yang jatuh menuruni muka.

"A-ada apa, Kagami?" Koganei horror sendiri.

"Koganei-senpai... suka Akashi?"

"Hah?"

Kuroko termasuk yang kaget, tapi tersamarkan oleh jurus tembok mautnya.

"Ini dijelasin sama dokter—Om Takao maksudnya, _'Meski kamu sering ngaku berhusbando Akashi Seijuurou dan membahasnya secara menggebu gebu sekalipun, namun ada kalanya kamu bisa berhenti membahas rambutnya yang merah menyala maupun matanya yang beda kanan kiri._ " Kagami sontak mengangkat kepala, "Kuroko tidak pernah begini! Kurasa..."

"Wibu yang sampai sebegitunya jelas bukan aku, Kagami-kun."

Ada yang tersindir. _**Saya**_.

"Itu kan cuma analogi. Eh, bukan, itu cuma permisalan!" refleks Koganei membantah. "Ya kali aku suka sama ketos kita yang horror itu. Baca di situ, Kagami. Adam diciptakan untuk Hawa, bukan Wawan yang dijadikan pelampiasan."

Kuroko diam saja. Antara membenarkan, atau mendoakan keselamatan sang senpai.

"Koganei-senpai udah cukup maso, belum?" tanya Kagami setelahnya.

"Maso mah pasti. Maso terus malah. Apalagi tiap malem minggu."

"Terus sekarang gimana?"

Koganei mengerutkan dahi, "Apanya?"

"Pacar senpai."

"Kan udah putus, Kagami-kun." sahut Kuroko datar.

"Oh, iya, ya... ha ha." Kagami tertawa canggung. Tidak enak hati karena sudah menanyakan privasi yang bisa saja mengoyak batin Koganei.

"Gepepe kok gepepe, udah berlalu." ujar Koganei Shinji bijak. "Tapi bener sih katanya Om Takao ini. Kayaknya doi juga LDR deh, soalnya kayak ngejleb banget di kokoro gitu."

Kuroko menoleh, "Aku rasa Om Takao ini jomblo akut."

"Bisa jadi, sih… iya, deh, aku setuju. Kurasa kau benar, Kuroko. Om Takao ini pasti lajang parah. Bisa jadi dia gak pernah ngerasain belaian kasih." Koganei mengangguk-angguk.

Kagami mengangkat kepala, "Tapi… tadi katanya LDR, si Om Takao ini?"

"Dia asisten Dokter Midorima, kan?"

"Iya." jawab penghuni spot wifi gratis bersamaan.

"Bagus sekali kalian santai-santai di sini."

Kilat menyadarkan mereka, petir menyambar sebagai efek kejut tambahan. Ketiga siswa—Kagami, Koganei, Mitobe—menengok patah-patah ke arah sumber suara.

Sosok yang dijadikan subjek husbando barusan menampakkan diri dengan elegannya. Sebuah gunting dijepit jari (diduga karena sang ketua osis ikut bantu tim dekorasi memotong kertas) tampak tampil memukau penghuni spot wifi gratis.

Koganei sontak menutup layar laptop tanpa sempat mematikan daya. Biarlah laptopnya error nanti, yang penting bukan jiwanya yang terluka.

Kagami beranjak bangun, "Tu-tugasku sudah selesai! Yang konfirmasi kehadiran _guest star_ itu Kise, aku sudah selesai!"

Sang penanggung jawab acara ulang tahun Teiko ke 111, Akashi Seijuurou menatap tajam, "Kau bergosip di saat teman-temanmu berjuang keras."

Koganei dan Mitobe sudah ngacir duluan, Kagami ingin ikut lari tapi intimidasi Akashi menahannya mematung di tempat.

"Kita H min lima belas jam. Kalau sudah selesai, bantu yang lain. Segera." Titah Akashi penuh penekanan.

Kagami mengangguk, "Ya... aku pergi dulu kalau begitu." kemudian hengkang dengan cepat.

Kuroko ikut bangkit, namun langkahnya langsung dihentikan oleh panggilan Akashi, "Tetsuya."

Kuroko mendaki langkah, menjarak.

"Apa persiapan besok sudah _fix_?"

Kuroko mengangguk mantap, "Sudah siap, Akashi-kun. Tinggal reservasi hotel untuk _guest star_ selama dua hari."

"Tim humas sudah memesan kamar, tugasmu tinggal mengonfirmasi, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

Ekspresi Akashi melembut, senyum dilontar halus. "Mari ke hotel, Tetsuya."

Kuroko sontak menggeleng, "Oh, aku sendiri saja, Akashi-kun. Ini urusan yang ketua OSIS tidak perlu turun tangan langsung."

"Khusus ini, aku ingin memastikan hotelnya tepat, dengan kamar yang tepat untuk diisi dua orang. Bersamamu."

Karena sibuk berlebihan mampu membuat orang tidak berpikir jernih, Kuroko memaklumi perkataan Akashi. Mungkin ketuanya ingin menenangkan diri dengan menghirup udara segar.

Menolak juga tidak mungkin, maka Kuroko membiarkan Akashi ikut pergi ke hotel (untuk menjalankan tugas) bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : duh gaje kan bener, maap mb sui :'((((**

 **Makasih ya udah baca xD mungkin temen-temen juga merasa familiar dengan fanspage di fb, 'Berbincang Bersama Om Takao' xD**

 **Iya, pokoknya makasih banget udah baca sampe sini! XDDD**


End file.
